apart or together?
by love the moon
Summary: This story is about how everybody tries to get Troy and Gabby together, but is it hard or will it be easy? Just read the story. Troella, Chaylor and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody! This is my first story writing, and I hope you like it!

Please read my first chapter, and tell what you think and give some suggestions!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the movie or the characters.

This story takes place two days after the whole event of the musical. (**I have seen the movie only once, so if I have some mistakes please correct me, oh, and I don't remember some ending parts, so I am just going to create my own)**

The day after the musical, Troy and Gabriella haven't talked, because well, Troy doesn't have the strength to ask Gabriella out, and Gabby has just been busty.

This is the day hen Taylor invites Gabriella to her house, and Chad invites Troy to his house.

At Taylor's house:

Gabriella rang the bell, and Taylor came up to answer it.

"Hey, Gabby"

"Hi."

They entered the kitchen, as Taylor gave some coke to Gabriella.

"Ready to go and finish any homework that is left?"

"Yep"

As the girls are doing their homework, lets head over to Chad and Troy.

"Hey, Troy"

"Hi, Chad"

"Ready to go play some basketball?"

"Yes" _(pretend Troy said the coldly)_

"What's wrong with you?"

"Well, you were the one to ruin that kiss!"

"Oh, yeah… well, do you want something to eat?"

"No"

"Oh, well I do, so you'll have to play basketball on your own!"

"Fine"

"Ug…" _Will troy ever going to talk, or at least stop being mad at me? Did I even do something wrong?_

_Chad went to the fridge and got out something to eat, and headed back to Troy._

"Troy, would you just stop being mad at me! She knows how you feel, and just ask her out!"

"Oh, you think it is that easy? Why won't you just ask Taylor out?"

"I did! She said yes!"

"What! How come you didn't tell me that before?"

"Well, sorry, you were just so mad at me, that…um, never mind"

"Ready to play basketball?"

"OK"

Back at the girls' house.

"Well, we finished out homework, I am going home."

"Gabby, is something wrong?"

"No"

"I know something is wrong"

"Ok, well I am mad at Chad, for getting in between me and Troy"

"Oh, so that is what it is."

"Well, I know I know how to feel I don't like him (more even hate)" Gabriella muttered

"Um…I hate to tell you, but Chad asked me out and I said yes…"

"Oh…WHAT?"

"I know"

"Tay, I have to go home and just think, so Bye."

"Bye" _I just hate seeing her like that. I must call Chad and figure something out. A plan!_

_Well, I hope you like it, please, please review._

_If you don't like it, I will not continue. Your review will mean a lot to me. Ideas of a plan are very appreciated. If this is too confusing ask a question, I will answer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody for your reviews! 

I'd like to name those people who reviewed:

Brishty

tvlover37

ChaylorFnficPrincess 

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, or the characters.

Now, time to head to chapter 2! 

It is the next day and Chad and Taylor have a plan to follow. Last night they have been creating a plan and in case of anything, plan B. Well, ok, not exactly plan B, but hey agreed to use anything only to get the two together.

The next day Chad called Zeke.

"Hello"

"Hello, and who is calling this early in the morning? Let me guess, Chad!"

"Hey, well … how did you know it was me, and to save time, will you go with me, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella to the park?"

"Did they all agree?"

"Well, no, but we will try to get them together."

"As much as I want to go, I can't, Sharpay and I are going on a date."

"Oh, well, sorry then and you ca n go back to sleep"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Now, let's see if Kelsi will want to go to the park.

"Hi, Kelsi"

"Hi"

" Hey, do you want to go to the park with me, Chad Troy and Gabriella?"

"Well, no, because Jason and I are going on a date"

"Oh ok, well, Bye"

"Thanks for asking, Bye"

Now that the only four people are left to got o the park, let's see how Troy and Gabby will react.

At Gabriella's house:

"Hi"

"Hi, Taylor"

"Um…Bereadyat12o'clockwearegoingtotheparkit'smechadandTroy."

"Taylor, slow down, say it again"

"But you promise not to say no"

"Well, it depends."

"Um…then I am not telling you"

"Ok, fine I will not say no"

"Be ready at 12 o'clock. We are going to the park. It's me, Chad and Troy.

"…Yeah, ok…AND WHO?"

"…And Troy…"

"Taylor, as much as I would love to go, I can't I have homework."

"You did it yesterday with me."

"Right…I have to help my mom."

"Should I…?" Gabriella cut her friend's words.

"Ok, fine you got me. I just don't fell very comfortable around Troy."

"Get over with it!"

Now, let's head over to Troy and Chad.

'Wake up…wake up…wake up…."

"Uh, Chad, do you have to call me at eight in the morning?"

"Yes"

'It better be a decent reason!"

Troy is falling asleep on the phone and Chad uses this opportunity.

"Well, come and meet me, Taylor and Gabriella at the park at 12 o'clock." Chad lowered his voice when he said Gabriella.

"Uh…ok…"

"At what time?"

"At… 12… o'clock…"

"With who?"

"You… Taylor… and…. Gabriella…"

**The conversation was during hen troy was almost asleep.**

"Promise?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well, bye"

"Uh…"

After two minutes, Troy finally woke up and he went over the telephone conversation, and when he remembered who he is going to be with, it was a loud

"WHAT?"

At first he thought of not going, but then he remembered the promising part.

_Oh, Chad! Well, there will be a revenge! _

_Well, here is your new chapter!_

_Next chapter:_

_-Troy's revenge_

_-Meting at the park_

_-and more!_

Please, please review and give me your opinion! Suggestions of the story are much appreciated and anything that you would like for me to include. I will look at them and see if I will include. Again please suggestions and reviews. Oh, yeah and how do you spell this:

Kelsi

or

Kelsey


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, to everybody!

Disclaimer: I do not own High school Musical or the characters.

Thanks for your reviews.

And lets precede to the next chapter

It is 9 o'clock and we will head to the Bolton's house.

Troy got up, went to the shower, and got out clothes to wear. He wanted to look nice in front of Gabriella, so he picked out the new pair of jeans, and a new shirt. He dresses and went downstairs.

"Morning dad"

"Good morning Troy. Is today something special? Am I forgetting somebody's Birthday? Or is it a special occasion?"

"Dad… Dad…DAD…Calm down, no I am just going to the park."

"Oh, then why are you dressed so formally?"

"Oh, this is not formally, is it? Should I change, is it the shirt, the pants, the shoes?"

"Son…Troy, no I am just asking. Stay the way you are. Gabriella, huh?"

Mr. Bolton is fine with Troy and Gabriella and he is pushing Troy to ask her out.

"Uh…yeah"

"Troy, we talked about it. If not you, sooner or later somebody will."

"Dad, I know, I don't need the pressure from you"

Troy walks to the kitchen, takes out some cereal and milk.

"Morning mom"

"Morning Troy"

"Where are you going?"

"To the park, but only at 12 o'clock"

"Who woke you up? Usually you are not up until 11"

"Oh, Chad did"

"Well, have fun. Your dad and I are going your aunt's house"

"Say hi for me"

"Sure"

"Well, we need to get going. Are you ready Jack? Bye, Troy"

"Bye mom, dad, see you later"

Now lets head over to t he Montez residence 

Gabriella headed down. She had a shirt on and jeans. She also had her hair in a ponytail. She saw her mom and dad.

"Hi mom, dad"

"Hi, sweetie"

"I am going over to Taylor and then we are going to the park with everybody."

"Have fun"

"Bye"

Gabriella went over to Taylor.

"Hi"

"Hi Taylor"

"You want some coke?"

"Sure"

Taylor brought the coke and they went up to her room.

"Sorry, I have been picking out what to wear all morning"

"Oh, have you decided on anything?"

"Well, yes" Taylor showed the shirt and a skirt.

"Love it!"

"Hey, you are not mad at me or anything?"

"Nah, I got over it"

"Oh, well that's good."

Taylor's cell phone suddenly rings.

"Hi, Chad…sure…I won't …ok…Bye"

"I won't what"

"Nothing"

Gabriella got suspicious but did nothing.

Now, let's see what Troy is doing.

Troy went over to Chad's house. He had a plan of revenge.

He rings the bell, and Chad comes out

"Hi"

Troy immediately takes a balloon full with water and troughs it at Chad.

Chad is standing all wet and thinking immediately of what to do.

"Wah! What is that for?"

"Well, for you getting me to promise to go to the park with Gabriella…WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!"

"Fine, but that means a revenge back"

"Well, not so fast, my revenge isn't finished, yet…"

"Fine, but I will do mine in front of Gabriella"

"No!"

"Yes"

"I hate you Chad!"

"Well, here we go again!"

"Come in, I will go change, since you wet me!"

Troy went in and sat down on the couch.

In five minutes Chad came down and crept behind Troy and put butter all over his head

"CHAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Oh, my revenge isn't over…yet"

Troy left Chad's house to go change.

_Well, here is your next chapter!_

_I know Chad and Troy might be a little mean, but the next chapter is war between them and how they do their revenges purposely ion front of Taylor and Gabriella. _

_I hope you like it. _

_Please review, and I am always opened for suggestions._

_Next chapter:_

_-Troy and Chad fighting (not as fighting, but just doing revenges)_

_-Park_

_-and much more_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everybody!

Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the characters.

I am sooo sorry that I wasn't updating!

Now, chapter 4.

Troy walked angrily to his house, thinking of how he is going to do a big revenge and how Chad just ruined his new clothes.

Troy came home, went to the shower, came out and dressed himself into old clothes, because he knew that Chad's revenge isn't over yet.

While Troy was changing and getting ready, Chad was laughing hysterically.

He, of course, had to go and think of the other part of revenge. Then he got a brilliant idea of how to do revenge and how to get Troy and Gabriella together. He called Taylor. (Remember the part where Taylor was talking on the cell phone in front of Gabriella) Chad got Taylor to agree and started to prepare.

Let's head back to where the girls are.

"Taylor, come down, we are going to be late"

"Hey, you are the one who was freaking out about meeting Troy!"

"Well, if were are going to be like that, we are not going to meet anyone!"

"Fine, Lets go."

The girls left the house and started walking to the park.

While the boys were already there staring at each other and making sure that their revenges would work.

The boys didn't see Taylor and Gabby approaching, so the girls went behind and scared them at which they jumped up.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A"

"Chad, quit screaming, now I wish I've never scared you"

"Hi, Gabriella"

"Hi, Troy"

Everybody went to the bench, and sat down. About five minutes after everything was settled, Chad and said that he wasn't feeling good.

"But five minutes ago you were ok"

"Troy, that was five minutes ago, now it is different!"

"Well, I guess we should take Chad home"

At the words that Troy had just said Chad and Taylor had evil grins on.

They came to Chad's house and Troy and Gabriella were about to leave.

"Well, get well Chad"

"Hey, why won't you stay and watch a movie with us"

"Well, I don't know"

"Yeah, me neither"

"Oh, come on, Troy, Gabby!"

"Uh…fine"

"I agree with her"

The walked in and picked out a movie to watch. They got settled, while Chad asked Troy to get him some ice from refrigerator. Troy got up and opened the door and got cake in his face.

"CHAD! WHAT IS THAT FOR?"

"Well, remember out little revenge?"

"Oh, fine"

Gabriella laughed really hard at Troy, so he crept behind her and took the leftovers from the cake and putted it all over her face.

"TROY! What do you think you are doing?"

Then Troy took some other leftovers and putted the into Chad's and Taylor's face. That's when the two got mad! Chad gave a something to Taylor and to Gabriella to trough at Troy. Chad took his juice and poured it onto Troy, while Troy was chasing Gabriella, because she took the ice cream and poured it onto him! But then the cold juice hit the two, they fell down one on top of each other.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Well, there's a cliffy. I am really sorry.

Well, ideas are appreciated, and reviews are also!

I will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everybody!

I've been sooo busy, and well, I understand if you even forgot who I am.

Okay, let's get the last part from the previous chapter:

Then Troy took some other leftovers and putted the into Chad's and Taylor's face. That's when the two got mad! Chad gave a something to Taylor and to Gabriella to trough at Troy. Chad took his juice and poured it onto Troy, while Troy was chasing Gabriella, because she took the ice cream and poured it onto him! But then the cold juice hit the two they fell down one on top of each other.

Okay, did you recall at least something?

Now, chapter 5!

Gabriella fell on top of Troy and at first she didn't even know what to say.

Their eyes met and for about 2 minutes they couldn't stop looking at each other. But of course as usual our friend Chad had to say something

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Chad, what is it?' Taylor asked

"Do you know what my parents will do if they see the house like that?"

"Yeah, kill you." replied Troy.

Gabriella by now got up and started cleaning and also avoiding contact with Troy. Well, actually by now, everybody was cleaning. After two long ours of hard work, they finally got the house to the point where it was before. They were tired and everyone just wanted to fall asleep.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" asked Chad

"No, I actually have to go finish my homework" replied Gabriella. She didn't want to be around Troy.

"Oh, you are not going anywhere" said Troy and grabbed her hand. She just giggled.

"Yeah Gabs, come on you finished homework with me! Don't lie. Please"

"Okay, okay, fine" She blushed and gave Taylor death glare.

They all sat down and decided to watch 'Lost'. Girls went to the couch, while Chad and Troy got popcorn and sat down beside them. Soon after, all of them fell asleep.

Okay, this is it I'm out of ideas! I'm not in my best opinion of this chapter. Actually, I have the worst opinion about it.

Ideas, please! And well, just review.


End file.
